my assignment
by meikomiki
Summary: Never giving up.


Author Note: I like this anime. Just read the first Manga really,

My Assignment

It was dark in the woods and I tried to look for Hanzo, but can't find him. 'Where are you Hanzo?'

As Mamezo walks up carrying the piglet showing off Usa walks to the pond. He was no where in sight any where.

"Where is he!?" She yells at the pond, not even looking anywhere but down. She falls to the ground a minute later Hanzo shows up, picking Usa up. "Where were you Hanzo?" She called to him, about to cry.

"I was in the city and started to come back home after my assignment." They don't talk about each other assignments, but everyone knows Usa assignment. To bear and raise Hanzo child.

"You had me sick of going places without telling me." She yelled again but this time at Hanzo. "Sorry. It's just that you don't need to know my assignments."

She got mad and was about to slap him. Hanzo grabbed her wrist so she won't slap him. Her face come clam. "Sorry." She said hugging Hanzo. "I'll continue my assignment to bear your child Hanzo."

"Then you do that Usa." She became wondering why her. 'It's not fair to me to have a bone head to work with.' Usa just walked away from Hanzo not even looking at him.

He turn to chase after her, she was gone when he turn the corner. No where in sight that he sees Usa. So he just walked around the house until he passes the bathroom and heard crying, to find Usa in there.

"You okay Usa." He opens the door to the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing get out I'm in here." Usa slammed the door in Hanzo's face. Not knowing what to so now, as he walked away.

Usa is upon the door after two minutes, looking out to see if Hanzo was still there. "At least he is not waiting for me." She is trying not to make any noise. Usa step one foot after the other, knocking the table over on the side of the bathroom door.

"Ouch! That hurts." Knowing that Hanzo watching her after she ran into the table. Looking to at the table then to Usa. "You okay Usa?" She starts to run toward her room shutting the door behind her. This time he is not turning to run after her.

"What's the matter Usa?" She jumped when she heard Mamezo's voice. She turns around and saw Mamezo and the piglet on the floor. "Hanzo walked in the bathroom when I was in there. Then I came out two minutes later running into the table outside the bathroom. Trying not to let Hanzo see me." She said all in one breath then fell to the floor.

Mamezo runs to Usa's side. "Usa!" "What does he want with me, what did he want to say?" She looked down as she said "I love him no matter what happens." Mamezo helped up Usa, but the piglet went to Usa's lap making her stay there a little longer.

"Hey little piglet." She pets Mamezo's piglet when the little piglet ran off. Mamezo said "I think my little piglet name should be piglet." Usa looks out the window and said "That's a good name Mamezo."

Mamezo helped Usa up, "Let's go look for herbs. Herbs for tea okay Usa." Usa jumped to her feet and said "Okay Mamezo, let me get my things."Usa grabbed everything she needed and went outside with Mamezo.

"So what tea so you want Usa?" Mamezo runs to the bush looking at the leaves. Not knowing what they want. They walked around having so many herbs in Usa's bag. "That's a lot of herbs Usa." Mamezo said looking in Usa's bag.

They walked back home thinking everything is okay and just getting herbs for tea. Until Hanzo saw Usa and Mamezo. "Where were you Usa? Everyone was looking for you." Hanzo ran to Usa, holding her in his arms. "Thought me and Mamezo going to get herbs for some tea. I'm sorry." Usa looked away not knowing what Hanzo will do to her. "You should have told me Usa." Hanzo moved her to make eye contact, a Usa looks down.

"I'm really sorry. I just thought without thinking. I won't do it again." Usa said hugging Hanzo tight. To be close to him makes her feel happy.

"Now let's go train, but next times tell me where you and Mamezo are going." Hanzo said.

"Yes Hanzo I promise you that much." Usa looking at Hanzo.


End file.
